


Hurt

by deadcultkid



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: CSA, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Menstruation, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, trans charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcultkid/pseuds/deadcultkid
Summary: It's Charlie's time of the month.





	Hurt

Sometimes Charlie would get his period. It wasn’t that big of a deal anymore and he was used to it, he was also great at hiding it from everyone else. Other times, however, it was a big deal. Especially when he had cramps. Charlie knew everyone got cramps with their period, but the pain was just too much for him. He usually had pills for the pain, but this time they’d all ran out and he’d forgotten to go get more. He laid on the couch, arms wrapped around his belly as the dull aching pain ebbed and flowed through him. Charlie squeezed his eyes shut, feeling hot tears run down his cheeks as the cramps seemed to worsen. Suddenly his chest began to tighten and his breaths were strained.   
“Stop...please.” he whispered, the aching slowly turned into a burning sensation. One that was too familiar. “Stop...” the memory of his uncle flashed through his mind. He still remembered every single detail, he could still feel it happening. The burning increased and Charlie squeezed his thighs together, whimpering in pain. He could feel his uncle’s hands around his neck and on his back. “Please stop.” 

Charlie was suddenly back in his childhood bedroom. It was dark, almost pitch black in the room. He was face down on the bed but he wasn’t fighting. He knew to stay still if he wanted this to be over with quickly. But the pain, he couldn’t take the burning between his legs as his uncle pushed deeper and deeper. Charlie just wanted this to be over so he could go to sleep. He wished he would just go numb, but he didn’t and the burning got worse and worse until he finally just screamed. God, he shouldn’t have screamed. He should’ve just laid still and waited it out. But he didn’t, and for that, he was hit. He was hit in the back of his head, his legs, his ribs. The recess from the burning was short as it not only continued, but intensified. Something was different this time, something that made Charlie feel absolutely sick. Charlie could smell blood. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to squirm and wriggle free of his uncle’s grasp. Why was he bleeding? Why was he bleeding there? Why wouldn’t the pain stop? 

Charlie’s eyes snapped open and he struggled to finally catch his breath. He sat up on his couch and looked around the empty apartment, wishing he had brought pain pills.

**Author's Note:**

> I crawled out of my sewer home to post this, I hope y'all like it!


End file.
